Fillies Adventures In Ponyville
by Peppermintswirl4812
Summary: 2 Fillies named Mintsprout and Redspark come to Ponyville and meet the ponies. They go on a crazy adventure where they become good friends. Slight violence at the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day in Baltimare during late spring. One house near the alley was a pair of mare was dark green with a yellow wavy mane and yellow had a leopard passing a tree she had a leopard passing.a tree for a cutie mark. Her name was Swift Lime. The stallion was blue with a purple spiky mane and purple eyes. He had a puddle of goo for a cutie mark. His name was Goo Glue. Swift Lime was on her way home and she just got there with a small basket on her back.

"I'm home,"

"There you are, where's the surprise?,"

"Right here,"

She put down the basket and pulled down the pink blanket. There was a sleeping just born pegasus filly. She was mint green, the shade of spearmint, with a sky blue mane that was pointing forward at the ends. The dad was confused.

"What… is that thing?,"

The mom frowned.

"Don't you remember? She's our daughter. I told you about her arrival months ago, say hi to Mintsprout,"

The dad gave an angry glare towards the newborn sleeping.

"I never wanted a filly,"he said coldly.

"Goo Glue,"

"NO!,"

He stormed up stairs and slammed the door shut. Swift Lime just sighed and looked down at the foal.


	2. chapter 2

It had been 2 years since Mintsprout was born. Ever since then Goo Glue had hardly touched his daughter. He would just go work on his experiments. They were his project to create very strong glue for all of Equestria. When he did help, he would be rough to Mintsprout no matter what he was doing. If he was giving her a toy he would throw it with all his strength at her. If he was washing her, he would do it by force. Swift Lime could see the changes in her husband's eyes, they were getting darker by the day. Lately, however he was really showing it. He had picked up his daughter and threw her across the room. Swift Lime had heard it and ran up to Mintsprout's room. She shielded her daughter from her husband before he could do more damage.

"What are you doing?!," she snapped.

Goo Glue just gave her an angry glare before storming out. Mintsprout ran to her bed and started crying.

"Mommy, why is daddy so mean to me?," she asked in her high pitched voice.

"It's okay, shhh, shhh,"

(Parody of It shouldn't hurt to be a child)

I know you're there

I know you're hiding in the dark

Because you're scared

You want the pain to stop

And he doesn't care

You try to tell the one you love

But they won't believe

The cross you bear

The mask you wear

The hurt that makes you

Cry yourself to sleep

When will someone see?

It shouldn't hurt

It shouldn't hurt

It shouldn't hurt to be unique

Please hear my words

It shouldn't hurt

It shouldn't shouldn't hurt to be unique

You can run to me

I'll put my hooves around you

It should hurt

It shouldn't hurt to be unique

We know your their

We know your hiding in the dark

But someone cares

We want the pain to stop

Please don't be scared

Find the strength to find somepony

I promise you

That somepony will believe

The cross you bear

The mask you wear

The hurt that makes you

Cry yourself to sleep

Somepony will see

It shouldn't hurt

It shouldn't hurt

It shouldn't hurt to be unique

Please hear my words

It shouldn't hurt

It shouldn't hurt to be unique

You can run to me

i'll put my hooves around you

It shouldn't hurt

It shouldn't hurt to be unique

My darling child

I'll put my hooves around you

I'll keep you safe

Your wounds will heal

Your pain will fade

A beautiful tomorrow

Is at your hooves

You have to find the strength

It shouldn't hurt

It shouldn't hurt

It shouldn't hurt to be unique

To be unique

This abuse has been going on for the past year. While Swift Lime would shield Mintsprout from getting abused too badly, she could only stop Goo Glue for a little while. When Mintsprout fell asleep, her father made sure that she was deeply asleep before he went downstairs. Swift Lime came down in an attempt to eat some dinner.

"How **DARE **you defy me!,"

"Goo Glue! You're such a monster! How can you sleep at night knowing you're hurting an innocent 2 year old?! Your **OWN** daughter for that matter!," Swift Lime shouted back. She was tearing up.

"**SILENCE!," **Goo Glue shouted, he shoved over his wife and started abusing her worse than he ever did to Mintsprout. Then he stormed up to his office and slammed the door shut. Swift Lime packed all her things and flew out the door. Unfortunately, her injuries were too great. She collapsed and by the time she was taken to the hospital she was dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Early the next morning a messenger had come over to tell Goo Glue the bad news. Mintsprout wasn't awake yet. Goo Glue didn't even flinch when the messenger told him. He just sended him off and shut the door Later on Mintsprout up and went to her mother's room but it was empty. Goo Glue had asked the hospital to burn all Swift Lime's belongings.

"Huh, the mare must have just been a dream," she said to herself. Goo Glue smirked when he heard this. He had planned this last night with his wife gone and the filly thinking she was just a dream the house now belonged to him and so did the filly. And so Mintsprout's suffering continued 3 more years of either being completely ignored or yelled at and bullied or being hit, spanked, slapped, punched, kicked, thrown, and every other physical way of injuring possible. It all depended on what kind of mood Mintsprout's father was in and what day he was having. On mornings and weekends Mintsprout was usually just completely ignored much to her relief. On weekdays however she would be abused physically as well as emotionally. Without her mother Goo Glue was a predator, Mintsprout was the prey. By now Mintsprout knew of her mother only as being a dream due to being so young at the time she was around. Mintsprout was 5 now and knew how to survive by 3 rules. Avoid the office, Spend as much time outside as possible, and stay out of Goo Glue's way. When he wasn't around Mintsprout called her dad by his real name. When she got home one day she right away knew she was in trouble because she heard her father storming down the stairs. Her eyes went wide and her ears drew back, her legs shaking.

"You! You played ball outside and cracked the window didn't yo?!,"

Terrified Mintsprout took a few steps back from the stallion now flying over her.

"N-No I didn't, It's not my fault!," he voice getting less high but still high.

"I don't believe you, you little shred,"

He grabbed Mintsprout and threw her on the couch. He then landed on top of her and hit her all over.

"Ow! Dad stop it! I didn't do anything!,"

"That's it! Go to your room and stay there until you learn to talk to me with respect!," He shouted. Goo Glue picked her up again and throw her very hard into the wooden floor. Mintsprout immediately got up and ran to her room faster than she had ever ran a mint green trail with a sky blue trail in the middle. Goo Glue was familiar with this, running this fast ran on her mother's side, so Goo Glue didn't let it get to him, instead went to his office to work.

****

Meanwhile Mintsprout entered her room. It had a dark blue with mint green covers bed, her favorite colors. She jumped onto her bed and cried a lot. She didn't know why her father was so cruel to her. She had never gave him any reason to hate her that she knew had been her life for as long as she could remember. No friends, birthdays, health check-ups, dentist visits, served meals, or toys. Not that she was willing to ask her dad for any of this, she had no need to. But she got no allowance and her room was empty and falling apart., literally. The paint was peeling, the wood was creaky and there were holes in the floor, also her blanket was worn out and had holes. The only things she had other than her bed was a few things to hide how bad her life was at home. Such as a tooth brush, soap, and a brush. She did the only thing that could calm herself down, singing. 

( Parody to Castle on a Cloud from les miserables )

There is a city in the sky

I like to go there in my sleep

No hard floors for me to creek

Not in the city in the sky

There are pegasi in houses in white

Hold me and read a story by

Their nice to me

And their light to the touch

They say

Mintsprout we love you very much

I know a place where no pony's drowns

I know a place where no pony's can't fly

Don't fly and you will just pass by

In the city in the sky

There is a mare in my mind

I see her when I'm asleep

She smiles at me all the time

There the mare in my mind

There is father in my room

He wakes me up

And I'm afraid

But the mare

Has heard my sigh

There the mare in my mind

There is a mare on my bed

Strokes me and sings a lullaby

She's kind to me

But she's not really home

She says…

There is a voice I hear

It has a tone that's so divine

Makes me forget how to cry

Goodnight mare in my mind

Mintsprout had loved singing ever since she was little. After a while she came downstairs and grab something from the fridge and come back upstairs. After eating the sandwich she locked the door, brushed her teeth and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Another year has past and Mintsprout was six now. Mintsprout was the size of an average schools filly. Her father told her that she was starting school today. He had got her a saddlebag with everything she would need.

"Anything to get you out of my sight for longer," he said coldly.

She got her saddlebags and ran out the door. School had stated. The teacher was a blue earth pony with a pink bouncy mane and pink eyes.

"Alright children time for class to start,"

The class immediately quieted down.

"Great now let's take attendance, Cloud Case?,"

"Here,"

"Silver Shine?,"

"Here,"

"Forest Mist?,"

"Here ,"

"Redspark Flash?,"

"Here!,"

"Mintsprout?,"

"Here,"

"Good, now that we now everyone's names we can start the day, how about we start by getting to know each other a little better. Now when you play outside what do you like to do?,"

"Play Ball!,"

"Fly a kite?,"

"Play with my friends,"

The students started calling out their answers.

"Wow! That's very interesting. What about you Mintsprout?,"  
"Um, I'm sorry, I don't think I'm as good as everypony else,"

"Oh that's alright, just tell me, when you go outside, what do you like to do?,"

"Um, running around the yard and leaving my signature color trail behind,"

"I- Um- What?,"

"I'm sorry, I know it's not that good but I really have nothing better to do," Mintsprout said, her voice was now a little high and slightly scratchy but it was still a steady tone. The teacher started getting a little annoyed.

"Okay, now I think you're making up stories Mintsprout there are only a few ponies if any who can leave a color trail behind them,"

"I- I'm not, I can show you if you want,"

"Yea, show us," Silver Shine said.

"Um… Alright,"

Mintsprout got up and ran around the classroom once the mint green and sky blue trail followed. She sat back down leaving the teacher and students in shock.

"I- Um- So how about we do some journalism,"

The class picked up their pencils and began to right. Mintsprout was writing about her first day.

Dear Journal

Mrs. Cane left the room for some reason. I don't think my first day is going well. The others keep looking at me funny and their whispering things to the foals sitting next to them. I'm trying to ignore them the best I can but they're not saying very nice things. Maybe I shouldn't use my talent anymore. Just be a plain-old filly. I don't try to be weird, I can just do some things, for as long as I can remember, not that there is much to remember, Goo Glue doesn't let me do much. I can remember my dreams though. There's a yellow and pink pegasus that loves animals. A blue pegasus that can leave a rainbow trail. And a lime green pegasus mare with a wavy yellow mane.

"Whatcha doing?," a voice high but not squeaky asked.

"Ah! Huh? What?," Mintsprout said.

"Oh, sorry, you okay?,"

"Oh, fine, just a little startled,"

Mintsprout looked up to see a red unicorn with orange eyes and an orange mane and tail that had 2 curves on the ends. On curve on the right and one curve on the left. Her horn sat just in front of the hair.

"Oh, okay good. It's nice how you made the teacher all scrambled, she always walks all wobbly when she's like that. I'm Redspark Flash. You're Mintsprout right?,"

"um, yes, hello,"

"Hi! You can run really fast, that's neat. you like clouds?,"

"Oh, yes, I think their interesting,"

"Interesting, That's a weird word,"

"Oh sorry, their cool,"

"Oh well, I have a hill in my backyard you wanna come over after school and look at the clouds?,"

"Oh sure, I'd like that,,"

Later on it was time for show and tell. Mintsprout had used the classroom's paper and crayons to make what she was showing. Mintsprout was up for show and tell.

"Um okay,"

She cleared her throat. Then she unrolled the poster she made. It was a picture of 3 pegasi in Cloudsdale one was Rainbow Dash, one was Fluttershy, and the other one was Mintsprout's mom, Swift Lime. The 3 pegasi she had seen in her dreams. Swift Lime had introduced Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy to Mintsprout when she was a year old. The 2 were Mintsprout's foal sitters until she was 2 years old. Mintsprout only could draw them from the memories of the dreams she's had of them.

"Um, I made this today, it's…,"

"It's pegasi on clouds," Silver Shine said.

"Um, yes, It's pegasi on clouds. I-I colored it to look like something I saw in a dream once. I see the green one all the time in my dreams her name is Swift Lime and she goes into all my dreams,"

"How can a pegasus go into dreams,"

"Um, well, she's just there and she smiles at me, and…,"

"Uh, what a stupid dream,"

"I-It's not stupid! Sometimes I even think she's real,"

"And that makes you even stupider, everypony knows only Princess Luna can go into dreams like that. Is your Swift Lime some kind of night alicorn?,"

"Uh, no, she's a pegasus that lives on the ground,"

"Uh, a pegasus who lives on the ground and goes into dreams, now you're just crazy, grounded ponies are pathetic,"

Everypony that was grounded especially Redspark started yelling at Silvershine. This made Mintsprout smile a bit. After school Redspark and Mintsprout sat on the hill.

"Well, this is our hill, it's not that high but it's still a hill,"

Mintsprout giggled.

"It's nice,"

So tell me about Swift Lime,"

"Oh! You want to hear about it?,"

"Sure, I love stories, but you said this could be a true story, so share!,"

"Um okay, not many ponies care to hear it,"

"Care to?,"

"Oh sorry, want to, it's just… sometime I wonder if they are only dreams. I can remember a lullaby, a city made of clouds, and Swift Lime. She saves me from the monster sometimes. This giant stallion with a horrible voice and eyes. Other times we play games and have fun,"

"She sounds nice,"

"She sounds nice,"

"Oh yes, so nice, but she's strange. She's got warm, friendly, yellow eyes, I've seen them before, but I can't remember where,"

"Oh, that sounds kinda… sad,"

"I think the dreams are… so anyway I should get going Goo Glue… my dad, going to be working right now,"

"Oh, can I walk you home,"

Mintsprout froze.

"Oh… um…. I'm sorry but he is really scary sometimes,"

"Oh I don't mind, I don't really care how mean he is. you're still a great friend,"

"R-Really?,"  
"Really,"

"I'm glad, let's get going,"

Once they got to the house Mintsprout let her friend in. Then they saw "Him" looking angrier than ever as he marched towards the fillies staring coldly at Redspark.

"WHO LET YOU IN?!,"

"Um… Mintsprout… sir,"

"SHE'S NOT ALLOWED TO BRING PESTS INTO MY HOUSE! GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!,"

Mintsprout stepped in front of her scared friend defensively.

"Don't you dare talk to my friends that way! How would you like it if I did that to you?!," Mintsprout snapped. All the frustration she had built up over the last five years exploded out. She wasn't going to let Goo Glue get away with hurting Redspark too!

"How dare you!,"

He started charging towards dodged the charge and heard Redspark calling to her.

"Mintsprout out here!,"

Redspark opened the door and the two ran into the alley. Mintsprout's father cornered her and held up a can of bug repellent right in front of her face and sprayed it. Mintsprout closed her eyes and began coughing violently. She slowly began to collapse to the ground. She landed with a thump and Goo Glue stared at her during this like a stranger then flew off. Redspark however immediately ran over to her barely conscious friend.

"Mintsprout! Mintsprout! Mintspro-out! Mintspro-out!,"

Her name echoed in her mind before everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mintsprout! Help! Mintsprout! Help! Somepony! Anypony! Somepony! Anypony! Mintsprout!?,"

Mintsprout had woken up. It was morning and she was in a bed, a real was calling her name and starring at her wide-eyed as consciousness came back to the pegasus. "Uh, What? Where? Redspark! oh Redspark, I have never been so happy to wake up in my life. What happened?,"

"What? Are you alright?,"

"Oh yeah, fine,"

"Oh thank Celestia. Your dad flew off last night and I took you back to my room at the border house for the school,"

"Oh, Thank you,"

"No problem. So what are you gonna do now?,":

"Well there's a Equestria great for travelling around and I've got nopony with me. Could use a companion,"

"Wait are you saying…?,"  
"Come with me, just for a while it'll be fun,"

"You… You were near death just hours ago to now,"

"You get used to it,"

"You barely survived!,"

"So is that a yes or a no!,"

"Of course it's a yes!,"

"Great! Pack up your stuff!,"

Redspark packed up the few things and put them in her saddlebags. She meet up with Mintsprout who was waiting by the front door. They then were on the train.


	6. Chapter 6

That afternoon the fillies are by Ponyville just getting off the train.

"Well… this is interesting," Mintsprout said.

"What is?," Redspark asked.

"This, it's just so, so… calm,"

"Well there's nothing wrong with calm is there?,"

"No… no, but… uh, really how often do you think I get a calm, happy, normal day, me?,"

"Well, couldn't you just fly up to the clouds and spend a day there always?,"

"Well… no, I just figured I couldn't fly. I never bothered Goo Glue with things like feelings and questions,"

"And you never questioned anypony to figure out why you're in that condition,"

"Well no, if you knew Goo Glue you wouldn't, would you?,"

"Good point, anyway I'm sorry if Ponyville's a bit out of your pegasus with super running speed. No dads trying to kill us. Just a peaceful town like everywhere else in Equestria,"

"Sorry what?,"

"Oh well, I guess that last one doesn't really apply to you. Anyhow there's nothing wrong with spending our first trip in a really peaceful, small town,"

"Eh, wouldn't know, I'll take your word for it,"

"Okay," Redspark sighed.

"Something wrong,"

"I'm sorry it's just a lot to take in,"

"I know the feeling, getting used to super speed is no easy job Spark,"

Redspark laughed.

"Yah, you're unbelievable with it,"

"Yay, but I try my best,"

"I'm sure but really this is a lot,"

"Well, why don't you go into town for a while. I'm not gonna disappear. come back to the woods I showed you whenever you're ready,"

"Promise me you won't start a fire while I'm gone,"

"I make no promises I can't keep,"

Redspark giggled.

"But seriously, please stay out of trouble,"

"Me? In trouble?Have you even met me?,"

"Okay fair enough, see you later,"


	7. Chapter 7

At Sugarcube Corner, there were six ponies talking. A purple alicorn named Twilight Sparkle. A pink earth pony named Pinkie Pie. An orange earth pony named AppleJack. A blue pegasus named Rainbow Dash. A yellow pegasus named Fluttershy. And a white unicorn named Rarity. They were talking about what they've been up to this week. Fluttershy looked out the window to see Redspark walking by. "Oh look girls, I think there's a new pony in town,"

Pinkie pie shoved her face to the window to see her and then started panicking.

"What! How come I didn't know! Oh, I have to welcome her to Ponyville!,"

She bounced out of Sugarcube Corner and stopped Redspark right in her tracks.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie! Who are you?,"

"Um…. Redspark Flash,"

"Hi Redspark! Did you just move to Ponyville? When did you get here? Why are you all alone? You shouldn't be alone ponies should have lots and lots of friends with them,"

"Um… I… Well, it was nice talking to you Miss. Pie but I really should get going. My friend gonna be waiting for me,"

"Bye!,"

"Bye,"

Redspark walked off a little taken back by Pinkie's hyper enthusiasm. Pinkie walked back into the diner to her friends who had watched the whole conversation from the window. Rarity was the first to speak up.

"Well how did it go? ,"

"Oh Redspark was really nice. But she seemed in a bit of a hurry to leave. Eh, can't imagine why,"

"Well maybe we should follow her and all welcome her to Ponyville," Twilight suggested.

"That's a great idea Twilight! Let's go right now!,"

And they were off. They followed Redspark to welcome her, only Redspark didn't know that. They were too far behind for her to hear them. They followed her all the way to the train station and once they did they stopped terrified. They had just seen Redspark go into the Whitetail Woods near the train station.


	8. Chapter 8

p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Is she crazy?!," Rainbow Dash screamed./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Rainbow Dash!," Twilight snapped. "Look I'm sorry, but her parents must have told her how out of bounds those woods are. So why would she go in there alone?!,"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Okay Rainbow calm down. She couldn't have gotten too far in the woods and we know where she went in. Let's just go get her out,"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Oh, I;m not sure about this," Fluttershy whimpered./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;""Well, why don't you and Rainbow Dash go back to your cottage. We'll come over with the filly after we find her," Twilight said. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height:1.15;margin-top:0pt;margin-bottom:0pt;"span style="font-size:16px;font-family:Arial;color:#000000;background-color:transparent;font-weight:normal;font-style:normal;font-variant:normal;text-decoration:none;vertical-align:baseline;white-space:pre-wrap;"So Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy went back to Ponyville. The rest went into the woods to get Redspark out./span/p 


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile Mintsprout had put together a tent for the two of them to sleep in. She was proud of it. The poles were broken branches and the top was made with giant leaves. It wasn't anything special, but it got the job done. Just then Redspark saw landmark Mintsprout said she was gonna be at. A big rock that peaked through the tree canopy and followed them to the clearing she was at.

"Oh, there you are Redspark. I finished making the tent for tonight. How was the town?,"

"Oh, It was really nice, there was this crazy pony that acted like she had just had a barrel of sugar though. So I decided to come back here,"

"Hm, don't blame you I suppose,"

They heard rustling coming from the bushes surrounding them.

"Um, Mintsprout, what was that?,"

"Hm, that is… in no way good,"

"What is?,"

"Well, you remember that commotion we made last night?,"

"Yes,"

"And remember the town you went in earlier?,"

"Yes,"

"Well… we're in a village, a place were a new pony popping up is sure to attract a lot of attention,"

"Oh,"

"Yah,"

They heard more rustling followed by hoofsteps and then an alicorn, unicorn, and two earth ponies came out of the bushes.

"How are y'all and what are you doing in these woods?!," AppleJack demanded.

Mintsprout who was staring at the intruders right in the eyes didn't answer. Redspark was shocked by the four ponies sudden appearance. She began to lose her balance and felt dizzy. Then everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

"Redspark? Redspark are you alright?,"

_Somepony's calling my name. __They sound far away. _Redspark thought. She opened her eyes for a short time to see a blurry green and blue pony standing over her.

"Wake y, wake y, Spark,"Her vision and hearing had cleared so she could hear and see Mintsprout clearly now. She groaned as she sat up and looked behind her friend. She was in a tent and the four ponies were still there looking concerned.

"Oh good, you came two," Mintsprout said

"What? Where are we? What happened?," Redspark asked.

"Oh that's easy! We heard yo so came out here to save you. But then this pony was also here so AppleJack started yelling at you two. Then you passed out and this green pony came over and said to AppleJack "See what you did!," and then she checked your heartbeat and got you on her back. Once that happened she put you down on this sleeping bag. And then she starting calling you. And then you woke up. And then she was happy and you asked what happened. And now I'm just talking to you, telling you everything that happened," Pinkie finally stopped talking and toke a deep breathe. Redspark got up and went next to Mintsprout. The room was quiet and the adults looked mad at the fillies. Mintsprout ended the silence by talking to Redspark.

"OK then two things, one, are ponies always this mamby-pamby in most places?,"

"Ya they are no offence, but your a bit of a Miss. Antismile,"

"Hey! I'm not a Miss. Antismile! Anypony would be a Miss. Antismile at one point or another if they've had the life I've had,"

Twilight stopped the two before their conversation could go any further.

"I'm sorry but is this where you two live?!,"

"What's wrong with it? I built this tent myself I'll have you know," Mintsprout said.

"Well you can't stay here the Whitetail Woods is dangerous for two little fillies," Twilight said.

"I think it's pretty nice in here. Besides we're only staying for a few days,"

"Thank you, Redspark,"

Rarity stopped them.

"Alright that's enough from you Miss… actually I don't think we know your name,"

"Oh of course… how rude of me, I'm Mintsprout,"

"Alright then Mintsprout tell me what your doing not only putting yourself at risk but forcing others in danger with you, right now!," Rarity demanded.

"Hang on! I don't even know any of your names and you expect me to just tell you why we're here?,"

Twilight hit her head with her hoof.

"I knew there was something missing, anyway, my name is Twilight Sparkle, and this is AppleJack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity. Another two of our friends are waiting for us," Twilight said introducing her friends while pointing to each pony with a hoof.

"Okay then that's better now as far as why we're here, um… we had to leave our home, couldn't live there anymore," Mintsprout explained. She didn't have time to make up a fake story so she decided to explain it in a way that was believable but wouldn't bring up many questions.

"But why?," Pinkie asked nervous of the irritated filly.

"Yay, why would you youngins leave home? What's wrong sugarcube?," AppleJack asked Mintsprout friendly.

"It's complicated, you wouldn't understand if I told you," Mintsprout said avoiding eye contact at the end of her sentence.

The four ponies grew more and more concerned with every word of that sentence. Mintsprout looked at Redspark then to the mares and then sighed.

"Okay, I'll show you something strange about me if you promise you won't freak out and you won't tell the authorities, even the princesses,"

They grew even more worried than before but they still all nodded. Mintsprout sighed again and started running leaving the color trail behind. They all gasped. Mintsprout returned in less than a minute back inside the tent to find everypony with the exception of Redspark staring in shock.


	11. Chapter 11

"Should we try to snap them out of it?," Redspark asked. Mintsprout nodded before walking over to the ponies.

"Hello ponies Equestria to ponies," she said as she waved her hoof in front of each of their faces. Twilight was the first out of it.

"H-How is it… Y-You're-,"

"Faster than physically possible, I do look forward to hearing that,"

Rarity snapped out of it next but she was calm. Redspark walked over to AppleJack and Pinkie Pie who were staring jaw-opened at Mintsprout. Mintsprout got uncomfortable and concerned for the earth ponies. Her eyes went left and right then back to the ponies. Redspark looked at Rarity that was standing next to her.

"Are they alright? Can they hear us?," Redspark asked.

Rarity nodded before magically lifting them both in the air.

"Hey!," AppleJack snapped.

Rarity then released her magic and Pinkie Pie bounced right up but AppleJack fell to the ground. Redspark and Mintsprout sighed despite their efforts not to. AppleJack glared at them.

"We aren't laughing," Mintsprout said.

Twilight tapped Mintsprout on her back to look at her. She was not amused.

'What? Did I do something wrong?," Mintsprout asked.

"have to get you two to an orphanage," said two fillies backed away terrified of her.

"N-No we can't go to an orphanage, we aren't even orphans, you promised you wouldn't tell the authorities!," Redspark cried.

Mintsprout sighed.

"Why do they always break their promises? Seems somethings are the same in every town. We should… RUN!," she said.

The two started running they got outside the tent but they didn't get very far. Twilight casted a spell to get them to fall asleep.

"OK, maybe we should give them a chance to explain before we go turning them in," Twilight sighed.

"So what do you reckon we do with these two now, then?," AppleJack asked.

FLASH!

ROAR!

"Oh dear seems like there's a storm coming in fast," Rarity said.

"OK, let's get them to Fluttershy's cottage and wait out the storm there, the sun is setting anyway. We can decide what to do in the morning," Twilight suggested.

"Yah! This filly deciding is gonna be fun," Pinkie said.

AppleJack carried Redspark on her back and Pinkie carried Mintsprout on her back as they left the woods.

They knocked on Fluttershy's cottage and she let them in. "Oh girls we were worried about you, we knew you would come back soon and then we would all gather up, come in," Fluttershy said. Before Pinkie could get inside a large branch broke and hit Mintsprout.

"Pinkie Pie! Are you alright?," Rarity asked worried.

"I'm fine it hit her though,"

"Well, come inside you can let them rest on my bed and on the couch," Fluttershy said.

They put Mintsprout on the couch and Redspark on Fluttershy's bed and then went to another room to discuss what to do with them.

"Twilight?," a voice said.

"Spike?," Twilight replied.

"Oh, there you are. Rainbow told me about the foals so I came over to help,"

"Well thanks, one of them I'm really worried about, she's in here,"

Spike followed Twilight to the couch were Mintsprout was. She hadn't moved to whole time she was asleep. It was hard to tell if she really even **was **asleep.

"She has Rainbow's speed except instead of flying, it's in her running," Twilight told him.

"What a strange pony, a small strange pony,"

"Well hard to argue with you there. But strange or normal I'm getting some answers from her when she wakes up. She just far too strange. And nothing we did seemed to bother her. And the rain didn't ruin that fillies play tent of hers," Twilight sighed.

"Well, maybe you should talk to her parents. They could probably get more answers out of her then we ever could. Plus, she did kinds run away, I think that's something they might want to talk to her about,"

"I suppose we could do that… but I'd much rather give her a chance to explain herself before we go tell on them. Even if she deserves the consequences,"

"Fine, but she better wake up soon," Spike said before noticing the falling strands of hair that were going on the floor. "And she better stop doing that,"

Twilight turned her attention to the filly.

"What is that hair falling off her anyway? Oh, I hope she's not sick. Hello, can you hear me you owe me an explanation, little pegasus," Twilight said while nudging the filly with a hoof. No response.

"Maybe she is sick,"

"Well she did get hit pretty hard with that falling tree branch. Maybe she's hurt, let's take a look,"

Spike got up on the couch and held Mintsprout up a bit while Twilight examined her body.

"Well, she doesn't have any bumps or bruises, scrapes or cuts either, she looks fine, let's check her heart,"

Spike put her back down and jumped off the couch. Twilight put her ear to her chest.

"Wait. Wait a second. Spike!,"

"What? What's wrong Twilight?,"

"Listen to her heart! I think it sounds… strange,"

Twilight pulled away and Spike put his ear to her chest.

**Boom!Boom!Boom!Boom!Boom!Boom!**

"Can you hear it?,"

"Yah it's so weird it's like… somepony is running and stomping at the same time,"

"This is serious! A pony's heart shouldn't be beating like that! What if you're right and there's something wrong with her? Maybe we should take her to a doctor,"

"Well maybe her heart's just beating so fast and hard because she's scared,"

"Well, I guess you're right,"

"Either way, running away was her choice. I bet she doesn't even want our help. Let's just let her go and let the authorities deal with it if they have to,"

"Spike!," Twilight snapped. "While I do admit it seemed like her mind is made up, she's obviously in trouble we can't simply 'let her go' no matter how much it seems like she knows what she's doing,"

"Fine! But if they wake up in the morning we're talking to them,"

"That's okay by me, let's get some sleep,"


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning the ponies were sleeping on the floor using some blankets to make beds. Twilight had moved the couch Mintsprout in another room and shut the door so she could sleep more privately. Rainbow came over to see the fillies.

"Hey Fluttershy did the others have any luck yesterday?," she asked.

"Oh, they did they found two fillies Redspark and another one. I didn't get a good luck at her though," Fluttershy said.

"Well let's go see her now,"

Fluttershy nodded and led Rainbow to the room Mintsprout was sleeping in. Rainbow gently pulled down the blanket to see the foal. Once she saw her she froze, so did Fluttershy.

"I-Is that… ?," Rainbow started but was not able to finish.

"No, It-It can't be, can it?,"

"Come on Fluttershy, think back, the mint green coat, the sky blue mane, the sweet, kind smile, it's her this is Mintsprout,"

"Oh… is she alright,"

"I don't know, Mints, you okay kiddo?," Rainbow said gently talking into the foal's ear.

Nothing, Rainbow and Fluttershy grew concerned Fluttershy went over and also tried to wake her up.

"Come on, you're alive, you're still breathing, jst open your eyes, please!," she cried tears forming in her eyes. Just then Mintsprout groaned and slowly opened her eyes to see the two pegasus near her.

"Oh I'm still alive. Well,that's a wonderful surprise," she said. Rainbow sighed in relief.

"Oh thank goodness," Fluttershy said. Mintsprout grunted as she got up to sitting position on the couch. She looked confused at the two pegasi.

"Okay, strange way to wake up...um, normally I wake up with nopony there, uh… who are you two by the way?,"

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy's eyes went wide.

"W-What?," Fluttershy whimpered.

Mintsprout hit her head with a hoof.

"I'm sorry, we've met before, haven't we? I'm getting too many head injuries, forgetting things. Did you also see that Baltimare incident?," Mintsprout asked. But then she thought for a second, then she looked deep in thought.

"Wait.. no, actually I feel like i've forgotten something right now, something that's rather important,"

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy watched her as she thought for a while. Eyes darting left and right talking to herself trying to remember. A hoof to her chin.

"Okay let me see, saddlebags, I see them by the door… the tent should have survived the storm the way I made it. I don't have much else…," her head came back up and put her hoof down.

"Uh, Redspark," she said eyes getting wide. Rainbow decided to try talking to her.

"Mints, you're not making any sense. What do you mean who are we? It's us, Rainbow Dash and Flutter-,"

"Redspark! Redspark, are you around here?," Mintsprout called out, she jumped off the couch and searching all directions of the room. She turned back to the pegasi.

"You two, yellow and blue pegasi, have you seen a red unicorn around here? About my height, well spoken, tends to inquire, a bit resistant," Mintsprout explained confusing the two now more than ever.

"Redspark! What does she have to do with this? Mintsprout I'm getting worries, please calm down. What's going on? You were put to sleep by Twilight's spell. Are you hurt? Did that branch hit your head?," Fluttershy asked.

"Hold on… No, that's not right, that's not right at all. You two are too familiar," Mintsprout said.

"Familiar?," Rainbow and Fluttershy asked at the same time.

"Familiar! Yes! About everything! No… Yes? Maybe?," she said to herself before turning to Fluttershy.

"Hang on wait, what did you say?,"

"Familiar?," she asked.

"No no no, before that about the spell… come to think of it, how do you know I'm Mintsprout?," she asked Fluttershy raising an eyebrow. Fluttershy's eyes went right and left before looking back down at the filly.

"How do I- How do I know? Mintsprout it's me!," Fluttershy cried.

"And me," Rainbow added.

"Hello me and me that's a really repetitive name, you look more like a Sky Color and Lemonade,"Mintsprout said.

"No it's me and her and not me an me or Sky Color and Lemonade, I-It's your foal sitters Dash and Flutters. I-I mean Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, Mintsprout, your scaring me," Fluttershy whimpered.

"No can't be," Mintsprout said.

""What can't be?," Rainbow asked.

"You're too familiar and you Raindo and Flutterby,"

"It's Rainbow and Fluttershy," Fluttershy said.

"Right of course you said you were my foal sitters,"

"Of corse!," Fluttershy cried.

"So tell me foal sitters Rainbow and Flutter as far as you know was Redspark here?,"

"N-No it was just us and then you woke up and now your not making any sense," Fluttershy said.  
"That's not right, I haven't changed I'm still me, same green coat, same blue mane, same no ability to fly as before… I'm still me. Okay so let's work this out what happened as far as you know,"

"Like I said we came in here you were sleeping on the couch and you weren't moving, we couldn't even see you breathing, Y-You scared me now you're acting strange. S-Stop it Mintsprout, stop it right now!," Fluttershy begged.

"Oh No," Mintsprout said.

"What?," Rainbow asked.

""I haven't changes, redspark isn't here, you know who I am, everything is too familiar… this isn't good," Mintsprout said.

"What isn't good you've always been strange but.. I know you, at least I think I do, you're not acting like you and you sound different, and what's too familiar?," Fluttershy said.

"Everything! Everything is too familiar! Everything about you two is much more familiar than you should be… and now that I think about it, every so much more safe. Look I'm sorry but I think something's happened. In the last couple days have you heard anything about strange super speed?,"

"No," Rainbow answered.

"Strange ponies going missing?," Mintsprout asked.

"I don't think so," Rainbow replied.

"Abuse of bug repellant," Mintsprout said.

"If you don't start making sense, right now-!," Rainbow threatened.

"It is, it actually is, my dreams in the real world. Without Luna or any kind of magic. That's new and bad actually very, very bad. Aside from that what are the chances me dreams actually do exist. I mean, just one dream is strange enough but all of them-,"

**Whack!**

Rainbow hit her on the head from behind.


	13. Chapter 13

"Ow! What was that for?," Mintsprout said rubbing her head.

"I thought something happened to you. I sat there worried you were just lying there, and now you're acting like you have no idea who we are! Uh, if you don't want us as your foal sitters anymore, you don't have to lie. We'll just go!," Rainbow said as the two started heading towards the door.

"Wait! Hang on, listen!," Mintsprout called out running in front of them and blocking the door. "I don't remember you!," Mintsprout said.

"W-What?," Fluttershy said.

"I mean I do remember you, but not in the way I should. Listen Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy was it?," she asked.

"Yes, what do you mean? You can't remember us?," Fluttershy said heart-broken.

"You foal sat me, well a long time ago I'm assuming, in a house of clouds, right? In a city that hovers made of clouds, makes the weather, maybe the home of pegasi?," Mintsprout asked.

"Yes, we played with you in Cloudsdale, do you remember?," Fluttershy asked hopefully."Well, in, yes in some way, and in some other ways no. You see through memories none of that happened to me, as far as I can remember none of that happened. But, in another part of my mind the dream mind, all that stuff totally happened," Mintsprout explained.

"So you do remember but only in your dreams ?," Fluttershy asked.

"Yes, I know my dreams were real I just knew it," Mintsprout said.

"So you do remember," Rainbow said.

The three smiled and hugged.

Redspark soon came downstairs and saw Mintsprout.

"Redspark!," Mintsprout said before racing over and hugged her friend.

"I was worried about you," Mintsprout said.

"I was worried too," Redspark said.

Rainbow and Fluttershy explained to the others about Mintsprout.

"Oh, well if that's the case then any friend to Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy is a friend to us. Feel free to go on adventures all you want, you're always welcome in Ponyville," Twilight said.

"Really?!," Redspark said.

"Really," Twilight replied.

"Thank you Twilight," she said.

Mintsprout walked over to Rainbow dash.

"Hey Rainbow?,"

"Yah,"

"Well, I was just thinking, Somepony brought me to you two to be foal sat. Did you ever met somepony called Swift Lime ?," Mintsprout said.

" Swift Lime?,"

"Um, yah, It's just a theory, but if you don't know anything about her that's okay too," Mintsprout said.

"Well, yes I knew her, her, Fluttershy, and I were good friends growing up in Cloudsdale,"

"So there really was a Swift Lime!," Redspark said.

"Yes, but tell me, who do you know her name? She died when you were too young to remember," Rainbow asked raising an eyebrow.

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but I can remember her too, when I'm not dreaming about you two, she's who I see in my dreams," Mintsprout said.

"You, that's…," Rainbow laughed. "You know, knowing that mare I wouldn't be surprised. But I'm sorry I can't tell you more, she left years ago," Rainbow said.

"It's alright, it's nice to know that she was out there, that she was real," Mintsprout said.

"Well, why don't you too go have some fun,"twilight said.

AppleJack opened the door.

The two fillies left the cottage and ran around playing. The six ponies laughed.


End file.
